final_legendfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline of History
Cities Bronze. City Kingdoms. Writing. Megaliths. ... Hamazan Axial. Three Kingdoms: Ashan, Hamazan, Amassu. * 770 ND: Kerisian prominence * 670 ND: Verkanan Kingdom (Hamazan, Verkana, Golias, some dwarven tributary kingdoms) * 550 ND: Hamazan Empire (Ashan, Hamazan, Verkana, Amassu, Botan, Calenion) Arcaitia Arcaitian Empire 330 ND – 380 DO (– 1200) * 490–450 ND: Ashani wars and invasions of Arcaitian peninsula * 470 ND: Arcaitian thalassocracy (kingdom of sea/bay, peninsulas, islands) * 340 ND: Arcaitian expansion north and east beyond the coastal city-states * 330 ND: Arcaitia conquers Ashan, expands into Calenion, the nearest cities of Erdu, and Hamazan * 320 ND: The Arcaitian Empire manages to briefly hold Amassu. Also reaches further into Erdu and north into Verkana * 310 ND: Amassu pushes back and Arcaitia looses all hold and influence. Hamazan breaks off as a separate kingdom which returns to native rule in a few kings. Inner Ashan ruled by another Arcaitian king, while the coasts wrapping all around the Ammarenaire Sea through the eastern Erduan coast remain part of the Empire. Eastern Calenion becomes separate kingdom. * 290 ND: Arcaitian Empire expands north, Parime rises to prominence * 280 ND: Arcaitia subjugates the Corvish kingdom of Belona * 260 ND: Arcaitian war with the Tabasaran Minotaurs * 210 ND: Erduan Kingdoms break off, expand, and rise to challenge Arcaitian Empire * 190 ND: Ashan reunited and independent from Arcaitia * 170–140 ND: Reconquering of Ashan, all of the Calenion Peninsula, and eastern coastal Erdu. The few kingdoms of the dwarves and minotaurs, inland from much of the Odennan portion of the Empire retain their sovereignty and hold on their kingdoms. * 80 ND: Disputes, conflict, and civil war break out in the region around Belona, the northernmost portion of the Empire. Corvish provinces and populations that still hold proudly to their heritage are blamed for the unrest. * 60–40 ND: The Arcaitian Empire expands further north into Cambresia (Chambrey). They wrap further around the minotaur kingdoms, reaching the Kingdom of Khazad * 20 ND: Reaching the furthest west in Erdu * DO 10: Clashes with the alpine dwarves (Khazad) * 40–80: Take most of the southern 2/3 of the Gretch Peninsula. Pushing beyond the coast in Erdu and east to the Endoraire Sea * 80–100: Hamazan and nearly all of Verkana and Golias are made part of the Empire * 120: Verkana and Golias throw off Arcaitian rule * 230–360: Ongoing war(s) with the Hamazan Empire * 260: An Arcaitian Ashani kingdom is claimed, effectively splitting the Empire (by land). The Eruduan provinces are nearly lost, but the secession is crushed in a few short years. An Arcaitian Cambro–Gresian kingdom breaks away for nearly a decade * 310: The Empire becomes nominally Dionist * 390: The Northern Provinces (Parime, Belona, Cambresia, Gresia) and The South Provinces (Arcaitia, Ashan, Calenion, Erdu) split into two separate empires * 400–410: Arcaitian Gresion collapses after half a century of invasions from Corval and Falken, military/imperial revolts, and finally economic decline. Western Ashan reestabilshes as an Ashani kingdom (leaving Arcaitia, an eastern stretch of Ashan, Neyital (recent addition), Calenion, and East Erdu and Endorian Erdu as the remaining empire). * 420: Belona leaves the Northern Empire and much of Cambresia is taken by Falkish. Lisenoise along with Elysie and the other southern regions remain with Parime. * 450: Western Erudan provinces lost one by one * 460: Parime reunites with Arcaitia (Southern Empire) for a brief time. * 480: Parime (incl. Cambresian Provinces) taken by Falko-Cambresian invaders Falken * 700s: Ashan reasserts its full control and splits the southern empire for good. Sources * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timelines_of_world_history * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timeline_of_human_prehistory * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timeline_of_ancient_history * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Timeline_of_the_Middle_Ages * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/World_war (as early as Bronze Age Collapse, Greece vs. Persia, Roman Conquest, Muslim Conquest, Crusades, Mongol Conquest) Category:History Category:Timelines